


Hurt

by lila_luscious1, uk_totty1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Bathena-fandom, Blindspot (TV), Grey's Anatomy, How to Get Away with Murder, Marina-fandom, Repata-Fandom, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Child Loss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lashing Out, Miscarriage, Reade is alive, WEs Gibbons is the Father, Wes Gibbins Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/pseuds/uk_totty1
Summary: Chapter 1: 9-1-1Chapter 2: Station 19/Grey's AnatomyChapter  3: How To Get Away With MurderChapter  4: Blindspot
Relationships: Athena Grant-Nash/Bobby Nash, Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Edgar Reade & Tasha Zapata, Laurel Castillo & Wes Gibbins, Laurel Castillo/Wes Gibbins, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade, Past Laurel Castillo/Frank Delfino
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. 9-1-1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jlurenda](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jlurenda), [hubbleimage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [emilylukns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathena

*Athena refers to ex-spouse Michael using homophobic slurs in the midst of her profound grief and deep  
deep disappointment at losing a child fathered by new husband Bobby Nash. Rather than take offence I ask that you  
understand that she is lashing-out and that the slurs used are simply for authenticity-she can conceive with her  
gay man yet not the new love of her life must hurt her un-imaginably-she isn't rational.*

================================

Athena remains curled in the same position (knees drawn up to her chest, head down) as when he left this morning. He made  
sure to ask her ex-husband Michael and her Mother to look in on her, and they must have: the vase on the bedside table holds  
fresh flowers, with a new stack of condolence cards nearby. The full water glass and pitcher look un-touched. "Baby", Bobby  
Nash whispers, touching her shoulder through the bed-spread. "I'm home."  
"You hungry?" Athena's voice sounds dry and raspy.

"Sit up, will you? Thea...drink some water, Love."

'I drank some." Unless his eyes deceive him this is simply not true.

"Please drink a little more-for me."

She gulps most of the glass, and when she's finished he says "You did not let me down, 'Thea. You could never."

"My first miscarriage...I bear a GAY MOTHERFUCKER TWO CHILDREN, and I fail with you...this is HIS FAULT, sissy motherf-"

"Athena!"

"WHAT!? You _love him_ all of a sudden-y'all ' _but bois_?'-what's up?! she snarls nastily.

Before he knows it Captain Nash is on his feet and storming toward the door. "I'm SORRY, Baby!! I-I...I'm didn't mean it..."

Her loud, heaving sobs rends his heart in two. "I know that you didn't. You're Hurt, and angry, and lashing out at the world,  
but know this: I don't blame you, or Michael, or ANYONE for the loss of our baby. It happened-that's all. When you're ready we can  
try again...if you want."

"Yeah. We'll wait awhile, and try again."


	2. Station 19/Grey's Anatomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya Bishop and Carina DeLuca

**Maya wants a baby-Carina is resistant to the idea**.

Maya did not go home two nights ago, or last night...and she probably won't go home tonight either. Three nights ago  
she brought up the possibility of the two of them starting a family, and Carina countered with "How in the WORLD, Maya  
can you even consider either of us bearing a child with the type of work that you do? True-you have not had to enter a  
building to this point, but that day may well come. If something were to happen, I'm left all alone with the bambino.  
Even if we adopt, the change to our lifestyle would be very VERY drastic. I cannot equitably divide my time between Andrea  
and his recovery, my new duties at the fire station, and a child, Bella! We should wait."

Maya pushed back-HARD-and some things had been said, including a re-hashing by the Italian OB about Maya's one-off  
with Jack Gibson (and the resultant pregnancy scare), which is why Maya is avoiding her girlfriend-at least for now. Carina  
had requested and been granted permission to fill-in at PRT88-Battalion Chief Sullivan is down one doc less than a month after  
assuming command of that Battalion (he transferred to avoid even the hint of impropriety due to he and his wife Andy Herrera  
serving in the same command); the Doc in question was shot and critically injured by a far-right activist protesting the State's  
lock-down protocols. Captain Bishop is somewhat glad, wanting to avoid another blow-up.

Carina sent a text just before 11 pm that night which said: *I am not losing you over this-I'll see you at home?"

Maya texts back: _Faresti meglio a_."

(You had better)


	3. How To Get Away With Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel Castillo-Frank Delfino (non-romantic)

*Laurel Castillo was involved with two men at the same time: Frank Delfino and Wes Gibbons. When she  
became pregnant, Frank refuses to believe that the child is not his, until reality gob-smacks him.

//

Laurel Castillo and Frank Delfino have gone 'round n 'round on this same subject for the better part of an hour.  
No matter how many times she says it, he refuses to hear her, until frustrated, she slams a two-page document  
down on the table-'Read this and FUCK OFF!", she shouted

. 

Child Tested: Christopher Wesley Gibbons-Castillo  
Alleged Father: Wesley Gibbons  
Combined Index: 533,475  
Probablity of Paternity: 99,998.8%

Conclusion:  
**Wesley Gibbons** cannot be excluded as the biological Father of **Christopher Gibbons-Castillo**.  
Based on the analysis of the DNA loci listed.

Frank appears all done in when he raises his eyes from the document. Laurel remained un-fazed. She wants Frank to get out of her  
life now and for all time: "I'm already in trouble for lying to Wes...he's not stupid and he suspects something...but my aptitude for  
LYING served me well yet again. And it's KILLING ME, Frank. Please listen to this, and HEAR THIS PLEASE: I LOve Wes more than I ever  
loved you. I'm going to ask Wes to marry me. I never wanted to hurt you, please know that. But Wes will be home soon, and if he finds  
you here"..

Frank slings the DNA document onto the floor and slams out of the house. "Goodbye Frank", Laurel whispered. The slamming door awakened  
Christopher, and she hurried in to see to him.


	4. Blindspot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha Zapat and Edgar Reade post 4x10

Reade's ghosting her, since their back and forth in the interrogation room after her 'capture'. Some truths were revealed, old wounds re-opened wounds  
re-opended.

She explained the reasons for her poor decisions _very poorly_ ; the look on his face-IN HIS EYES-when he said those words, those soul-  
soul-destroying words _so coldly_ -as if he never even loved her: "Me and you are FINISHED-DONE! Whatever this was is over. I WILL  
NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS-You will never get close to me again."

I'll go to him; explain better. Surely he'll understand, she tells herself. She drives through the car park adjacent to his condo, and his space is occupied  
by his Lexus Sports Utility. The access card he'd given her allows her entry to his floor, and into his condo. "What the-what the fuck didn't you  
understand about 'we're over' didn't resonate? Put your access card on the table and _LARGATE_...now. (get out)

'I won't: I will not do that until you hear me out!" When he doesn't object, she hurries forward.: "I know that you see what I did as unforgivable, and I  
can't disagree-completely...everything that happened that night-the night before Keaton called to say that the mission was a go-I imagined more time  
for us. It came down so quickly, and I was ordered to drop everything, to tell NO ONE...he specifically mentioned YOU. I was under orders from  
Deputy Director CIA, but my primary motivation was to protect you, Reade. I risked a felony jail sentence for you; I buried evidence in the Jones murder.  
I have two bullet wounds, bullets meant for you...everything thing that I did, EVERYTHING-I did to protect you. I've done everything in my power to keep  
you safe, and I always will. I denied my feelings, denied that I have loved you since the first week that we met for too long. My life was a mess, and it still is;  
I didn't want to drag you into that quagmire. I apologize for my methods; not for trying to protect to what I thought was right to you"

"Why?" Reade asked at last.

"Why what?"

"Why did you deny your true feelings?"

"FEAR. I was afraid to love you. Everything I touch turns to shit, and I was determined to shield the two things in my life most important to me-this job,  
and our friendship. I thought that by throwing myself into the work that I wouldn't be tempted to gamble or lose myself in the bottom of a bottle, or rando  
'loser' sex. I've cleaned up my act Reade-because of you. I wanted to be worthy of your friendship...and now your love. Don't send me away, Reade: DON'T-  
_te suplico_ (I beg you)

"Don't' lie to me again", he says after long minutes. "We won't survive without open and honest communication."

"Yes. And now I won't lie to you ever again. I swear."

"You have re-build the trust, and attend regular sessions with Dr.Sun."

"YES to any condition that you set. YES."

"So...it's late for you to cook: we're ordering in it seems."

She crossed the room, wrapped her arms around his waist and stood on tip-toes to kiss his lips. The kiss deepens, instigated by Reade.

Breathless, Zapata said "You must really be horny", grinning like the cat who got the cream. That was record time for forgiveness...Zapata  
does it again!"


	5. Station 19/Grey's Anatomy

As part of a batch of homework given by Diane Lewis, Maya reviews a particular list that attracts her interest:

-LITTLE INTEREST OR LACK OF PLEASURE IN DOING THINGS  
-FEELING DOWN DEPRESSED OR HOPELESS  
-TROUBLE FALLING OR STAYING ASLEEP/STAYING ASLEEP  
-CHRONIC FATIGUE/LACK OF ENERGY  
-FEELING BAD ABOUT YOURSELF OR THAT YOU DON'T HAVE VALUE OR DESERVE HAPPINESS  
-CHANGES IN APPETITE (POOR APPETITE/OVER-EATING/CONSIDERABLE WEIGHT GAIN OR LOSS  
-THOUGHTS THAT YOUR SITUATION IS SO HOPELESS THAT YOU WOULD BE BETTER OFF DEAD OR SELF HARM  
-DIFFICULTY CONCENTRATING ON TASKS/LITTLE OR NO INTEREST IN OUTCOMES  
-SLOW MOVEMENTS/SPEAKING SLOWLY/RESTLESSNESS  
-DESIRE TO HARM YOURSELF

She and Carina complete the list together, and more than one of the item lists brings them to tears. They spend the evening  
comforting one another. At Maya's next scheduled therapy session Diane (per usual) greets both women warmly: it's her desire  
from the start that the Maya's Italian lover attend as many of the sessions together as possible. "Che bello rivederti, Carina!  
E Maya, sono così felice che tu abbia deciso di continuare!"

"My goodness, Doctor-"il tuo italiano è fantastic!", Carina says beaming.

" _I don't speak Italian as much as you two_! Maya announced (more friendly than not). Once the three women are  
settled, Dr. Lewis asked that the other two review Maya's questionnaire while she follows along on a blank copy. "Which of  
these are a 'hard yes'?"

A bad morosely, Maya says "The second, third, and fifth."

"I'm starting to feel...it-it seems that if I initiate intimacy Carina has some reason why we can't, or when we do she rushes  
through it...before the...we'd make love all night. Like it's an obligation now."

From Diane: "Carina?"

"I...the wound is still fresh, Bella. I love you and I am as attracted to you as I ever have been. My body says YES-honestly: LOOK  
AT YOU!-and then my mind fixes on what must have happened that night...his hands, his mouth...as irrational as it sounds I  
imagine that I can taste him in your kiss...and YES I know that that makes no sense."

"It isn't something that she can control, Maya. Both of you must be patient and continue to be understanding. CARINA-Maya is  
very very hurt and feels rejected; at least until you explained just now the reasons why you avoid intimacy sometimes. When you are  
overwhelmed by visions of 'that night', make yourself cuddle with her-I'm "prescribing" hugs and closeness: as a physician Dr.  
DeLuca you know very well that when we prescribe we expect that prescription to be followed, yes?

Carina assents with a nod of her head, and so does Maya.

"Are you two still sharing a bed?" Diane asks next.

"We DO...some nights it FEELS as if I'm alone...Carina is so far over on the other side-almost on the edge of the bed."

"I will work on that," Carina offered quickly. "Some of that is to punish her", she admits to Diane. "It IS intended to cause  
pain, and it is petty and cruel and WRONG. I will work on it."

"Don't blame yourself, Carina. You're right to be resentful and hurt and revengeful. How could you not be? It's natural  
after my betrayal. Why shouldn't you be cruel to me after my behaviour? PETTY is the least of what I deserve. Although  
I would never want this, you should get as far away from me as you can. I'm poison," the tearful blonde says miserably.

"MAI-NEVER!," Carina insisted.

"Ladies...we have unpacked quite a lot this evening. Carina admitting for the first time how some of her actions were  
intended to inflict emotional hurt on Maya. Maya revealed in more specific terms that she feels as if she deserves  
that pain-that she doesn't warrant your love because of her mistakes. "One of my patients whom the two of you are  
familiar with-Cheif Sullivan-made this statement: 'n combat all is forgiven.' 

Che bello rivederti, Carina! E Maya,sono così felice che tu abbia deciso di continuare!"  
How wonderful to see you again! And Maya E Maya sono così felice che tu abbia deciso di continuare!

////////////////////////////////

Il tuo italiano è fantastic! Non ne avevo idea!/Your Italian is amazing! I had no idea!  
Lo stavo salvando come sorpresa/I was saving it for a surprise.


End file.
